


i can save today, you can save the world.

by gashanan



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon, F/M, I'm so sorry, POV First Person, pendek banget
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashanan/pseuds/gashanan
Summary: Dunia butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya.





	i can save today, you can save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan pribadi.
> 
> Hai, maaf saya muncul di sini langsung nyampah. Ini pendek banget pula??? I'm so sorry.

            “Aku bisa menyelamatkan hari ini.” Kutaruh kedua tanganku padanya, menyapu pipinya dan kedua tanganku berhenti di sana. Kurasa tanganku bergetar. Entahlah. Aku melihatnya memberi tatapan balik ke padaku—aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di sana, sesungguhnya. Akan tetapi, denting-denting waktu yang merangkak masuk ke dalam pendengaran mengingatkanku kembali pada satu hal. Aku mencoba mengembangkan senyum. Untuknya. “Kau _bisa_ menyelamatkan dunia.”

            Jutaan emosi berpacu dalam diriku. Ada banyak sekali hal—ada _banyak_ sekali yang ingin kulakukan. Apa yang kuharapakan. Apa yang _ku_ inginkan. Namun, ada jutaan lebih banyak orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya—apa yang diinginkan mereka, _kehidupan_ mereka, daripada diriku ini.

            “Aku harap aku punya lebih banyak waktu. Aku mencintaimu.” Aku mengucapkannya. Masih kepadanya, apa yang kuyakini dan kupercaya. Aku harap dia dapat mengucapkannya kembali padaku. Aku teringat—berapa banyak lagi? Berapa banyak lagi waktu yang kupunya untuk ini?

            Aku menggenggam tangannya. Meninggalkan sebuah jam tangan tua padanya. Hal terakhir yang bisa kuberi untuknya, agar dia dapat mengingatku—dan, _hei_ , dia akan mengingatku, bukan? Aku punya sesuatu untuk diingat. Langkah demi langkah yang kukerahkan, pekik yang menjeritkan namaku memberatkannya dan memberontak untuk kembali.

            Tapi tidak. Aku tidak kembali.

            Beberapa orang tidak cukup beruntung untuk mempunyai kehidupan di luar peperangan. Bagaimana denganku? Yah—aku cukup beruntung untuk hidup. Aku beruntung dapat hidup dan bernapas. Bertemu dengannya.

            Ketika jari-jemariku meraih pelatuk, siap bertemu maut yang menyapa di ujung hidupku—aku bisa mendengar diriku tertawa.

            Dunia butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya.


End file.
